paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol : Secrets of the Nexus Part 2, The Temple of Air
Summary Having found the Nexus in bad shape, the Pups find they have new allies to help out on their quest. They search the Air Temple for its Eternal Source, but it soon becomes clear that someone is trying to take the Eternal Source. The pups must find the thief and stop it while saving the world. Cast The PAW Patrol Star and her siblings Specter Sweetie Sylvia Night Howly Tavurvur Story Ryder is seen with Specter and Howly. Specter : So, you wanted us to help out? Ryder : Yes, I did. Howly : How can I help? Specter : Seriously? You're like, 10 years old! Howly : 105. And counting. Specter : (surprised) &%$#@!, you're old. Howly : I may be so, but I'm not dead yet. Ryder : She may be a source of advice. Howly : At least give me a chance to kick some #$@%&! while we're here. Ryder : I'm sure there will be a chance on the way. Specter : I think they're back. Howly : Already? It's only been a few hours. The pups rush back to Ryder with Star, her siblings, an the Nexus. Ryder : (to Perathius) That was quick. Perathius : We took a few moments to clean ourselves. Sylvia : These guys swim in lava! Howly : (surprised) Now, I've seen everything. Moseda : Ooh, Ow ow ow. I think some of it got stuck in my ear. (bashes her head making lava come out of her ears) Aah. That's better. Specter : What was that? Moseda : It's what you call swimmer's ear. Specter : That's for water, not lava. Moseda : Oh, cause I happen to be the spirit of water. Specter : Really? Can you make water? Moseda : No, but I can control it. Do you have any? Specter : uh... Ryder, do you have any water on you? Ryder : Just this bottle. (pulls out a bottle of water and gives it to Specter who drops it because he is a ghost) Specter : (disappointed) Aw, man. Moseda : That's ok. I can still control the water. (removes the top and waves her paws in the air, causing the water inside of the bottle to lift into the air and coalesce into a ball) Specter : (amazed) Wow. I wish I could do that. Moseda : Oh, this is nothing. (puts the water back in the bottle) And neither was that. Specter : It looks hard though. Moseda : You try moving the ocean. Specter : (surprised) I'd rather leave that to the master. Moseda : I'm sure there's something you can do. You look like a spirit worth a power. Specter : (embarrassed slightly and blushing) I think I found my girl. Moseda : The sad part about that I you're a dog and I'm a cat. Specter : I can fix that. (changes into a cat) Moseda : (surprised and blushing) Now, that's good. I like you better when you're a dog. Specter : Oh, ok. (changes back into a dog) Is that better? Moseda : (dreamy and blushing) Yes, that's much better. The two hug each other. Moseda : I wish we had known each other. Specter : This is a little awkward. Howly : (having seen what's been going on) I second that. (both Moseda and Specter blush with embarrassment as they both know that Howly knows they have fallen for each other) By the way, we're getting ready to go. Specter : (confused) Go where? Howly : They told me we were going to some Air Temple. Moseda : The Air Temple. It's where the Eternal Air Source is kept. Howly : (surprised) No one said anything about Eternal Sources. Moseda : It's one of 6 that are found in their respective Temples. Howly : So, let me get this straight. We have to find 6 Eternal Sources and bring them to the Nexus. Moseda : (slightly scared) How did you know about that? Howly : Chase told me. Moseda : Oh, phew, I was nervous. Howly : Why? Moseda : He's one of the few we showed it to. Howly : And that's supposed to explain what that black box over there is? (points at the Nexus) Moseda : That's the Nexus. Howly : (confused) That thing? I was expecting more. Moseda : Sweetie already complained about that. Howly : Who's Sweetie? Moseda : She's a royal pup from Barkingburg. Howly : Is that a German town or something, cause if it survived both World Wars, I'll be impressed. Moseda : I don't know, but she doesn't sound German. Howly : So, she must be British. Moseda : As before, I don't know. Specter : I heard she tried to steal the Barkingburg crown. Moseda and Howly : What? Specter : Mm, hm. And, she's attempted to steal it several times since. Moseda : Nobody said anything about that. Howly : What the $%&#@! is she doing here then? Moseda : Perathius and Star think there's something special about her that makes her worth bringing with us. They didn't say what, but we all want to be sure their suspicions aren't just speculation. Howly : Don't we all. Anyway, if we're gonna save the world, we'd better not wait. Let's go join the others. They do so, but a coal black she-cat is seen sitting in the corner behind the oblivious pups and their ghostly allies. She-cat : I'll be one step ahead. (laughs in an evil way) Scene changes with Sweetie's badge. The pups and ghosts are in the Air Patroller, on their way to the Air Temple, but there's a problem. Marshall : So, where is the Air Temple? Perathius : (hesitates) It's been so long since anyone's been there, we've forgotten. Ryder : That might be a problem. Sweetie walks in with her pup tag glowing. Sweetie : (freaked out) Does anyone know what's wrong with my pup tag? It's glowing, something it's never done before. Perathius : (after taking a look) Try turning. Sweetie turns, and her pup tag stops glowing. She turns back and it glows again. Perathius figures out what's going on. Perathius : This isn't a simple glow. It's a compass. The glow is pointing us to the Air Temple! Sweetie : So, this glow isn't random? Perathius : Far from it. It might have a purpose after all. Skye : I'm picking up something big on the RADAR. Star : That might be the Air Temple. We need to get closer. The Air Patroller flies through parting clouds that reveal a monstrous stone complex floating in the sky. Everyone but Star and her siblings are amazed. Perathius stars to tear. Howly : (in awe) By the Great Wise One. Sweetie : (noticing Perathius' saddened mood) What's wrong? Perathius : This is not how I wanted us to see the Air Temple. It was once much more beautiful. Even mortals could visit it. Now, it's in ruins... forgotten by all. Sweetie : What happened to it? Perathius : It was attacked by Vesuvius. The pups overhear his words and gather around to listen. Chase : Who's Vesuvius? Perathius : She's my daughter. Star : Our daughter. Rocky : But, you are siblings. Perathius : Even we must pass at some point. There weren't many other spirits to bear our children, so we did so ourselves. Star and I had Vesuvius. Rhea and Cratonas had another. Rhea : He didn't make it. We've had others, but they didn't last either. Most were miscarried, which wasn't pleasant, believe me. Skye : What about Vesuvius? Star : She was once the perfect child. We were very proud of her. But then... Perathius? Perathius : Yes, I know what I did, but I can't change that. Everest : What happened? Perathius : I showed her the Nexus. I told her of its power and its connection to the Ultimate Guardian. The visit changed her, made her greedy, made her hungry for power. She attempted to take the Nexus. When she came to us with it on her back, we were horrified. Then, I overreacted. I sent her out of the spirit realm and gave her mortality. I have never forgotten, and have come to regret my actions. Vesuvius got her revenge here at the Air Temple. She and her forces went mindless. It was a massacre. I was lucky to get out alive. As was one other, an orphaned child, a white puppy with pink eyes. I brought her down to the surface where I left her, knowing someone would take her and lead her to greatness. Sweetie : (figuring out who the aforementioned child was) You took me from my parents?! Chase : (surprised) Sweetie was orphaned the whole time?! Howly : This changes everything. Specter : No kidding. Perathius : (to Sweetie) Your parents gave you to me, knowing they wouldn't make it. Besides a few others, we were the only ones left. They had no other choice. I was the only one there who could save you. I didn't want to leave them, as we were friends, but they didn't want the memories of the tragedy to be stuck with you, so they talked me into it. As I left, I promised you would return and avenge them. I never saw them again, until the encounter with your mother in the River of Souls. Sweetie : So, my parents were trying to save me from a permanent stay in the River? (Perathius nods) And if it weren't for you, I would've joined them? (Perathius nods) Oh my goodness! I am lucky then. Perathius : Yes, you are. When I saw you on that table, in bad shape, I remembered the promise I had made with your parents, so I healed you, and the rest, you remember. Sweetie : But, why me, of all the pups in the Universe, why me? Perathius : (remains silent) Sweetie : (starting to get angry) You don't know, do you? Howly : Sweetie, please don't be angry. He did save your life. Marshall : Twice, the second time, you were seriously injured from the Earthquake in Barkingburg. Sylvia : I thought Barkingburg didn't have earthquakes. Sweetie : So did I, but it just came out of nowhere and the last thing I remember before being in the Lookout was a terrifying freefall. Then it all went black. Howly : Are we gonna get the source or what? Ryder : Howly's right. Every moment we spend arguing is a moment we could've spent finding the Eternal Air Source. Chase : What are we waiting for? Let's go. The pups disembark and enter the Air Temple. The place is a mess! Water is trickling down from the top and a few small fires are seen here and there. The pups can also see canine and feline skeletons all over the place. It's a creepy place, but not by enough that it weakens the pups' morale. Chase : Looks like there was resistance. Perathius : There was, but it wasn't enough. Vesuvius laid waste to the Temple. I watched its destruction from the ground. It shouldn't have happened. Zuma : Please tell me we won't see any ghosts here. Star : (sneezes) All of the ghosts you see are escapees. They are quickly brought back to the Undersurface. Sylvia : It's good to know Perathius thinks about our world. Everest : Can't say the same for everyone who was here. Sweetie's pup tag continues to glow. Sweetie : I think it's that way. (points in the direction of the glow) The pups follow her through a maze of passageways to a pair of doors. Perathius : This leads to the Eternal Source's Chamber. This is where the Eternal Air Source is kept in the Temple. Rhea : Wait... It's unlocked! Star : It should be locked. Chase : Someone beat us here. Ryder pushes the doors open and the Chamber is completely empty. Chase : As I was saying. Sylvia : The Source was probably taken. Moseda : But whoever took it must've known how to unlock the door. Perathius : That can only be Vesuvius. Howly : What does she want? Perathius : From what I can see, she wants all the Eternal Sources and the Nexus so she can become the Ultimate Guardian. Moseda : But no one can handle all that power at once. Perathius : No one, except the Ultimate Guardian. And there's only one in all of the Universe and all of Time. And I think I might have saved her life more than once. Rhea : Perathius, where is this going? Sweetie : And what are you talking about? Perathius : You should know. Sweetie : Why? Perathius : Think about it. It explains why the Talika flew away from you. Sweetie : You know about that? Perathius : I felt it. And it also explains the directional glow and why your parents gave you to me so you'd survive the massacre. It all makes sense. Sweetie : What does? Star : Don't you get it Sweetie? YOU are the Ultimate Guardian! Sweetie shows great surprise on her face as does everyone else. Tracker : (whispering) No way! Sweetie : Thi-... That can't be true. You can't be serious! Perathius : I am. Sweetie : But I-... I... ugh, why is it so hard to talk all of a sudden?! Chase : Wait a minute. She is the Ultimate Guardian? Do you even know what she did? Perathius : Her past may have been filled with greed, but that doesn't change what the evidence suggests. Chase : I can't argue with that logic. Sweetie's pup tag starts to glow again, then stops. Sweetie turns and it glows again. Sweetie : I think I know where the source is going. (follows the glow with everyone else not far behind) The pups and ghosts turn around a corner and see a jet black cat carrying the Eternal Air Source. Star : (croaky) STOP!! The black cat looks behind and runs away, with everyone else in pursuit. Howly notices a tunnel in the wall and runs through it. The rest of the gang continues to chase the cat through the temple. Howly suddenly appears in front of the cat wielding a wooden club wrapped in rusty barbed wire. She lands a blow on the paw, causing the cat to drop the Eternal Air Source. She then swings for a hit to the head before finishing with a strike to the back. The black cat is incapacitated and falls to the floor. The others, especially the spirit cats, are stunned by Howly's brutality towards her opponent. Rhea : (horrified) Wha-What, What was that? Howly : (panting) I guess that's what 3 and a half years in a trench does to you. Marshall : Trench? Rocky : What war did you fight in? Howly : Mainly the First World War. Sweetie : You're that old? Howly : Yes. Moseda : How could you be so brutal... even if you fought in a war? Howly : (sighs as the memories of World War 1 are those which she wishes she could forget) In that war... it was kill or be killed, especially when you were in an enemy trench. Hesitation brought death. I wish I'd never signed up for it. Chase : Did you see great great great great grandfather? Howly : I think I knew him. He never go to fire a shot before the war ended. Chase : (surprised) Oh. Star : (sneezes) What about tha-(sneezes) the eterna-(sneezes) air source? Cratonas : Or the cat stealing it? Sweetie : Oh, right. (walks to the cat) I thinks it's a boy. (she picks him up) Who are you? Cat : (nervously) Please, don't hurt me! I'm just a servant! Sweetie : Servant? Cat : Y-yes! A servant of the night! Perathius : Night?! She escaped again?! Cat : She likes to say she freed herself from a prison and took a new form. Everest : New form? Cat : Yes, that of her enemy's greatest love. Perathius : (shocked) So...Vesuvius didn't attack this temple! Star : (croaky) It was Night all along! Chase : That's one mystery solved. Sweetie : (to the cat) That doesn't tell us how you are. Cat : My name is Tavurvur. Sweetie : And why do you want the Eternal Air Source? Tavurvur : I have no interest in the Source. Night does. She's been after the sources for eons. She believes she will become the Ultimate Guardian if she has all the sources. But she's too conspicuous to get them herself, so she possesses others to do it for her. Sylvia : She must be so cruel. Howly : Not as cruel as war can be. Tavurvur : She is! All she cares about is her own power. Please, stop her! Rocky : Don't worry, we will. Tavurvur : Thank you very much! In return, I shall accompany you. Specter : The more pups on our side, the better. Sweetie : We also have an eternal source. Ryder : Then, let's get going. Thus concludes the second part of the Paw Patrol's quest to unlock the Secrets of the Nexus.